Family Portrait
by Moony30894
Summary: Momma please stop crying. I can't stand the sound. Your pain is painful and it's putting me down.


_**Ok, I was listening to the radio play this song and thought, "OMG, this is a Malfoy family song!" I think I misinterpretted a little, but that's ok. The song is Family Portrait by P!NK. Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or even P!NK.**_

_Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said _

Fifteen year old Draco Malfoy was trying to sleep. This simple task proved to be impossible tonight though. He could hear his mother sobbing and begging to his father, who was in a roaring fury, to quit hurting her. He didn't even have to look anymore because it had been going on so long. It was getting very old for him too. He heard a house-elf squeal. His father had just thrown a house-elf at her. How classy.

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin' what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family  
_"You wanted to go on that shopping spree. You'll blow Draco's inheritance before he even receives it. Do you want to live on the streets, Narcissa? Imagine living like the Weasleys!" Draco thought this was ridiculous. They were Malfoys for Merlin's sake! Malfoys never ran out of money. The day a Malfoy lives like a Weasley will be the day Draco confesses his love to Hermione Granger, know-it-all mudblood extraordinaire. 

_  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave _

Draco knew his parents weren't in love like when they were teenagers. He constantly feared this would happen to him. He wanted to love someone who would love him back for eternity. He was betrothed to Pansy Parkinson. He couldn't stand the brat though. She was such a slut. He would forever be mad at his father for betrothing him to such an idiot. It wasn't like her parents were the brightest bulb in the Yule tree either. __

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Draco just wished Lucious would think before he spoke. Think about other people's feelings for once, but he had accepted long ago that his dad was a cold shell, not a loving father. He knew his father loved him and he loved him right back, but Lucious Malfoy was not the kind of person to go outside for a game of quidditch and male bonding. 

"Purebloods don't believe in such rubbish, Draco." He would say and then ask him to leave because he had work to do. Draco found it ironic because he didn't even have a job, but all he did was work. _  
Make mama stop cryin, 'cause I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too _

"Lucious Malfoy, I. Hate. You." Narcissa said through clenched teeth. She was walking down the stairs with suitcases in her hands. 

"Where are you going, Mother?" 

"I'm going to stay with Aunt Andromeda for a while. Feel free to visit." 

"Fine, Narcissa. Go stay with the mud blood, filthy halfbreed, and blood traitor. You'd fit right in." Lucious couldn't really care less. It was one less person in his perfect, blonde hair. 

That was when Draco went to pack his bags to go Andromeda's. He had just learned the truth about his father. He was slimy git who could burn in hell. 

__

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name 

On Draco Malfoy's nightstand, there's a picture of him, his mother, and Lucious looking really happy. It was the summer before he started at Hogwarts. They were in their summer house in France. Lucious had his arm around Narcissa and little Draco was on her lap. Surprisingly, they were all smiling and joking around. Lucious made himself crosseyed and stuck out his tongue, Narcissa just giggled, and Draco pretended to pick his nose and gave his mother bunny ears with his other hand. Draco would look at that picture every night before bed and wonder what changed. 

_**Hope you liked it. Review pretty, pretty please with bunches of sugar on top :**_


End file.
